


TURN OFF THE LIGHT

by Mtmxi



Category: Niorb
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mtmxi/pseuds/Mtmxi





	TURN OFF THE LIGHT

林在范是被热醒的，厚厚的棉被捂得他出了一身汗。

今天他那爱热闹的弟弟金有谦又办了一场疯狂的派对，他们在酒吧狂饮，在舞池不要命的舞动着身躯，林在范被他那群朋友灌了不知多少酒，醉的不省人事，脑子里最后的印象是他端着一杯香槟，尽情的扭动他性感的臀部，和陌生男人紧贴在一起，那人的胯部抵着他，嘴巴靠近他的耳边低语，但他除了对方呼出的热气，就什么也感受不到了。

而现在，他躺在酒店的床上，眼睛被领带蒙住，什么也看不见，手被反捆在背后，身上一丝不挂。

林在范不觉得有什么奇怪的，他们一向玩的很开，他，和他最淘气的弟弟，说是弟弟其实也不过是炮友罢了，反正无关爱情，只要尽兴的享受性爱的刺激和快感就好。

金有谦老爱给他准备一些这样的“小惊喜”，给他们的性爱添加许多乐趣，他知道他一定在一个陌生的房间里，是金有谦带着他来的。

感受着绑着手腕的绳子粗糙的质感，他用绳结蹭了蹭自己的尾椎，光是想想今晚弟弟会怎样粗暴的对待自己，他就半硬了，后穴也渐渐变得柔软而湿润。

 

“咔——”  
　　

门被打开了，林在范听见脚步声，那人一步一步缓慢的走着，越来越靠近床边，林在范知道，派对结束了，他来了。   
　　  
等待让林在范兴奋得抓狂，他的奶头和被单轻轻摩擦着，也挺立了起来。终于，那人站定在床边，房间里一时只剩下了两人的呼吸声，一个平缓冷静，另一个急促而无不暴露出林在范的紧张。  
　　  
被子被掀开，屋里的冷空气让林在范全身的毛孔颤栗，站在床边的人终于俯下身来抚慰他，手指滑过他的腰际，在他的腰窝划了一个圈，林在范很快就进入了状态，低哼了一声，洞口不断收缩着，蜜液在内涌动。  
　　  
他听见那人轻笑了一声，黑暗中，他能想象到金有谦的表情，他一定是眯着眼，翘着嘴角，满意的打量着他的身体。他已经做好了准备，迎接一场疯狂，不计后果的情事。  
　　

*

　　  
朴珍荣看着林在范因情欲而泛着红晕的肌肤，这具身体简直是专门为了享受欢愉而存在的，他像是那可口的禁果般，用他诱人的姿态邀请着朴珍荣，朴珍荣身下又胀大了一圈，黑色的紧身西裤勾勒出他的形状，不难看出他有着怎样傲人的尺寸。  
　　  
在夜店跳着舞呢，扭着扭着就扭到床上来了。

朴珍荣爬上床铺搂过林在范，让他坐起身来，手温柔地抚摸着林在范光滑的背，在他的蝴蝶谷间流离。双唇覆上了林在范的薄唇，撬开他的牙关，舌头在他的口腔内搅动着，用力的吮吸着他的，热烈的啃噬，林在范动情的回应，忍不住发出小小的呻吟，唇齿缠绵，发出啧啧的水声，一室旖旎，他完全被欲望所支配、所统治，他不断地分泌口水，那些透亮的液体从他的嘴角流出，一直挂在下巴上。

林在范顾不上这么多，只一个吻，他的性欲就被完全挑起来了，他就喜欢这样粗暴的方式，喜欢被这样对待，他现在只想求求对方快对他做些什么，最好对他再狠一点，不要再这样不痛不痒的挑逗他了。

一吻毕，林在范被朴珍荣放开，他跪在床的中间，面色潮红，微微喘着气，等待着对方的动作，漂亮的柱身已经完全勃起了，透着粉红色，娇嫩的包皮裹着他的龟头，顶端已经分泌出了些许淫液，在灯光下亮晶晶的。

而朴珍荣则是坐在了床头，背靠着墙，然后用力地拽过林在范的头发，逼迫他趴下，把他的头摁在了自己分开的双腿之间。

 

“给我口。”

 

该死的，他终于这样做了。林在范嘴唇发干，咽了咽口水，他能感受到喉咙深处的痒，他知道他想快点把那个藏在西裤底下的大家伙放进嘴里。

林在范喝的实在太多，太多了，他的脑子像是被棉花给塞满了，膨胀得让他无法思考除了性以外的其他任何东西，他只因为对方的指令而兴奋地发抖，根本没有听出来对方的声音是那样的低沉而磁性，和金有谦那奶油巧克力一般的嗓音完全不一样。

 

但是他妈的，谁会管这么多呢。

 

林在范顺从的用牙咬着朴珍荣的裤拉链，慢慢把西裤解开，然后隔着那层纯棉质的灰色内裤，舔舐着那个大家伙，他的口水把布料都浸染成黑色，但他还是只叼着那层布料不放，他的双手都被绑住了，没法把内裤拉开。

隔靴搔痒的感觉让朴珍荣不好受极了，他伸手把内裤扯下去，那个紫红色的又长又厚的东西一下子弹在林在范的脸上，让林在范感觉自己就像着了火一样。

 

“唔…”

 

没有犹豫，林在范用他的柔软的嘴唇去亲吻朴珍荣的坚挺，舌头也贪婪的尝着这家伙的味道，有些腥味的麝香一直充斥着林在范的鼻腔，但他并没有抱怨，他甚至热爱这充满雄性荷尔蒙的味道。从根部一直吻到顶端，含住了朴珍荣的龟'头，用舌头包裹着它，开始慢慢地上下滑动，朴珍荣的右手放在林在范的头顶上，牵引着他更加深入。

朴珍荣似乎很享受，稍微有些颤抖的呼吸是林在范接收到的信号，灵巧的舌头不断逗弄着马眼，他更加卖力的吞吐着这个大的可怕的家伙，黑暗中，林在范只感觉得到那根炽热在自己的嘴里滑进滑出。

努力向前推了推，巨大的龟头抵着他的喉口，林在范调整了一下自己的上颚，然后继续推进，让朴珍荣进入他的咽喉，这不是一件容易的事，朴珍荣实在是太大了，林在范才吞没了他的四分之三不到，就被呛住了，他立刻把巨物吐了出来，龟头在喉口处又被卡了一下，林在范忍不住咳嗽，他没听见朴珍荣那声满意的叹息。

 

“咳咳…它太大了，”林在范喘息着说。

 

“难道你不喜欢么？”林在范又摇了摇头，脸颊蹭了蹭这个沾满自己唾液的柱体。

 

“喜欢的话，就继续。”

 

有些沙哑的嗓音让他着了魔，林在范再次含住了朴珍荣的柱身，这次他直接深入主题，试着放松了他上颚和喉咙的肌肉，以便巨物的进入，龟头再次进入了他的喉咙后部，林在范还是想要呕吐，但他保持了冷静，让龟头缓慢的在他的喉咙里摩擦。朴珍荣毫不留情地摁着他的头，手指揪着他的头发，加快了抽动的速度，林在范被他粗暴的动作弄的眼泪直流，但他知道每当龟'头经过喉口时，坚挺的主人就会发出一声低吟，下腹收紧。

 

“宝贝的深喉实在是太棒了。”

 

林在范得到了鼓励，他用更快的速度吞吐着朴珍荣的阴茎，双腿间的挺立被压迫着，随着他的动作不断与床摩擦着，床单被他前端的液体濡湿，喉部的痛感变成了异样的快感，他带着哭腔地呜咽着，突破了他的极限，鼻子触到了黑色的灌木丛，那几乎是一个不可能的深度，但是林在范做到了，并且做的很好。

朴珍荣的呼吸越来越重，双手紧紧拽着林在范的头，引导着他一次又一次接近自己的根部，朴珍荣的呼吸不再平稳，他气喘吁吁地不断猛刺着林在范的喉咙，进行他最后的冲刺，他感受到全身的血液都在沸腾，他所有的神经都汇集在他的身下，那湿热的口腔让他抓狂，他甚至想把林在范操到失声，哭着求饶才好。

他最后一次把他的阴茎捅进了林在范的咽喉，左手扯开林在范的脑袋把他的东西拔出来，右手粗鲁地撸动着那根黏腻的柱体，林在范猛地咳嗽着，同时朴珍荣到达了他的顶点，浓稠滚烫的精液射的林在范满嘴，满脸都是，眼睛上黑色的领带也沾上了被白浊，他英俊的脸庞被这些液体弄得糟糕透了，但他却舔了舔嘴角的精液，品尝着腥咸的味道，露出了满足的，媚人的笑容。 

 

“你果然是个乖孩子，在范。”

 

朴珍荣的手背拂过林在范的颧骨，微微擦去了他脸上的一点液体，然后用大拇指轻轻摩挲着林在范的下唇，动作轻柔又缓慢。

 

“现在到我来奖励你了。”

 

他终于把那身碍事的西装脱去，扔在一旁的沙发上。然后那两只结实的手臂抓住了林在范，将他翻了个面，朴珍荣把林在范的腿分开，架到自己的腰侧。

 

看呐——

 

他红彤彤的阴茎挺翘着，湿润的头部泛着淫靡的水光，胸前的两颗樱桃水嫩饱满，锁骨随着呼吸一起一伏，脸上还有些没擦干净的精液，他仍是不满足的张着嘴，色气地喘息着，被蹂躏过的薄唇分外殷红，光溜溜的大腿本能的勾住朴珍荣精瘦的腰杆，磨蹭着诱惑身上的人。

朴珍荣看着他锁骨处还未消去的痕迹，只觉碍眼得很，一想到金有谦那小子一直一个人独享着这份尤物，他就怒不可遏，俯下身狠狠的啃咬着林在范清瘦的锁骨，给他留下一排紫红，覆盖住哪些旧的，右手掐着林在范胸前的红樱，用力揉搓着，林在范被揉捏的浑身发软。

“哈啊…”乳尖传来的酥麻让他嗔叫出声，左边的奶头被爽到，另一边就愈发空虚，他挺起胸脯去迎合朴珍荣在他胸前的动作，“右边，右边也要…”

朴珍荣冷哼一声，并没有理会他的请求，反而把右手也移开了，起身把他的腿折起来，那咧开的小洞在朴珍荣面前一览无遗，前一天才被过度使用的那处还有些红肿，洞口因为渴望而不停收缩着，盛情地邀请着朴珍荣。

两根手指刚进入了一节指尖，就被林在范的小穴一下子全部吃了进去，朴珍荣的手指在他的花田里探索着，手指扣着他的肠壁，不费劲的就找到了甬道内的那点凸起，缓慢地刺着那点，

“嗯，哈啊…”

林在范的呻吟又高了一个声调，快感刺激着他的神经，“唔唔…再深一点，再快一点……”

又加入了一根手指，第三根手指也轻易被小穴纳入，朴珍荣加快抽动的速度，只向那处进行着冲刺，林在范的视觉被掠夺，全身的感官都被无限放大。

“啊啊…啊，太爽了，哈，要受不了了…唔，我要射了——”朴珍荣抽出了手指，狠狠地抽打着林在范的屁股，“啊——！”精液在空中划过一道弧线，一股一股落在林在范的胸腹，他的小穴不断张合着，淫水溢出了洞口，大腿肌肉不断抽搐着。

 

“看来根本不用我奖励呢，几根手指就能把你操射…”

 

“不，不是的…”高潮过后林在范的话语染上了哭腔，“我想让你快点进来，有谦，有谦米，哥求求你了…”

 

“金有谦？”

 

朴珍荣皱紧了眉头，眼眸暗了下去，“哈…分不清是谁就给口，真是随便一个陌生男人的鸡巴都能满足你这个骚货吧。”朴珍荣粗暴地扯开了那条沾满白浊的领带，捏过他的下巴强迫他抬头看着自己，

 

“你他妈好好看清楚我究竟是谁。”

 

“珍…珍荣？”

 

高潮的余韵，林在范双眼湿漉漉的望着他，眼角还泛着泪光，一副被人狠狠蹂躏过的样子。他想不通自己的学弟为什么会出现在这里，金有谦去哪了？

 

“认清楚了？发现不是金有谦失望了？”朴珍荣起身，作势要走。

 

林在范没法继续思考下去，酒精冲得他头昏脑热，强烈的性欲占据了他的大脑，他还是想不顾一切的在这欲海里沉沦，他想要被又大又粗的东西填满，渴望被粗鲁地对待，管他是谁呢，他顾不上，他也不在乎。

 

“没有，呜…我没有，珍荣你别走，哥真的好难受，真的…好想要……”

 

“我当然不走了，好不容易才把哥绑到我的身边呢。”朴珍荣眯了眯眼，俯视着林在范渴求着爱欲的可怜神态，差点忍不住立刻他把摁在身下狠狠地侵犯。

“珍荣儿，好痒……”林在范的腿又缠上了朴珍荣的腰，湿漉漉的媚肉空虚地抽缩着，他微蹙着眉抬眸眼睛水汪汪的。“帮哥解开好不好，好痛唔……”方才强烈的动作，他的手腕被麻绳勒出了道道红痕，腕骨已经微微肿起。

 

“金有谦不和你玩这些？”

 

林在范没有回答。氤氲着水汽的双眼迷离的看着朴珍荣，喉结滚动，眼神中是藏不住的欲望，眼底的炽热烫的朴珍荣一愣。

 

他只是这么望着。

 

“艹。”

朴珍荣还是把他的手解开了，几乎是绳子落下的那一瞬间，林在范的手就勾住了朴珍荣的颈脖，坐起身来，右手覆上朴珍荣再次坚挺的性器，缓缓撸动着。

“珍荣你快进来吧，你把哥绑到这来不就是想上我么…”他伸出舌尖，像条吐着信子的蛇，轻轻的舔着朴珍荣的耳廓，刻意在他的耳畔喘息着，洒下灼热的气息。

朴珍荣捞过林在范的腰肢，硬热的物体抵在他湿嗒嗒的穴口，林在范纤细的腰肢渐渐往下坐，才慢慢地把硕大的顶端吃进小穴里，就被朴珍荣掐着腰不带犹豫地往下按，紫红色的巨物一插到底，窄小的甬道一下被完全撑开，林在范惊呼一声，双手抱紧了朴珍荣，指甲在他宽厚的背上留下了道道痕迹。

“啊，好大，好胀…再进来一点，啊，”  
那合不拢的小洞突然把硬物紧紧吸住了，朴珍荣感到他肠壁的媚肉收缩着，被温柔紧致包裹着的快感太过强烈，他甚至怀疑有人真的在这骚狐狸的床上猝死过。

手握住他的腰，不等林在范适应下他的大小，就剧烈地抽动了起来，一次一次摩擦过他的敏感点，林在范被顶得花枝乱颤，靠着朴珍荣的肩呜咽着，发梢随着抽插的动作晃动着。

 

“啊，慢点…唔…要坏掉了…”

 

说着要慢些，腰肢却迫不及待的扭动了起来，坚挺在他的花田里横冲直撞，臀肉被胯骨撞的啪啪响，被撑大的交合处淫水直流，粉肉被抽插的动作带的翻出又缩进，他仍是不止痒似的一只手玩弄着自己的乳头，另一只手抓着朴珍荣的臂膀撑着自己的身子迎合着交媾的动作。

 

“啊啊啊，好深，好舒服…哈啊…”

 

和林在范做爱永远是热烈疯狂的。

他知道自己什么样子最性感诱人，知道如何真正地享受性带来的快感，他会引人坠入欲望的深渊，他从不压抑自己的欲望，放声浪叫让他感觉像是飞上了云巅。

就像现在，房间里暗弱的灯光下，两句交媾的身体疯狂得缠绵着，喘息着满足彼此的欲望，床板被他们的动作压的吱吱作响，急促的呻吟喘叫在整个房间里回响。

朴珍荣猛地加快抽插，肠腔越来越湿润，不断挽留着粗大的柱体，又紧又滑的致命感让朴珍荣失了智，双手猛抓住他的满是淫液的滑溜溜的屁股，把臀瓣使劲往外掰让撞击更加深入，猩红着眼往里抽插，林在范承受不住地紧搂住朴珍荣的脖子，身体跟快散架似的疯狂摆动着，狂暴的顶弄让他哭叫着发不出完整的声音。

 

“唔啊……呜呜…哥哥再快一点…哈啊，爸爸，啊啊——太厉害了呜呜，”

 

朴珍荣想这来者不拒的骚货是不是在谁的床上都像这般爽疯到尖叫，被性欲冲昏了头脑，哥哥爸爸一统乱叫的浪荡样。打桩似的狠干他的骚洞，林在范被粗暴的抽插操到断声，大腿不住虚弱的抽搐着，却还是忘情地扭动着屁股迎合着，

 

“好深，好深…呜呜，我要被爸爸操射了，好喜欢爸爸的肉棒，唔——我要射了！”

 

朴珍荣的手突然又握住了林在范的肉柱，大拇指堵着马眼不让他发泄出来，身下停止了抽插的动作，弄得林在范泪眼朦胧不解地看着他，眼神委屈极了，

 

“呜呜呜，珍荣儿快…快让哥射出来…”

 

“乖，叫我老公就让你射。”

 

朴珍荣抚摸着林在范赤裸光洁的身体，饱满的双唇厮磨着林在范的耳垂，低哑的声音在林在范耳边回荡。

 

“老公，呜呜…老公，快让在范射出来吧…”

 

喘着粗气，朴珍荣又凶又狠的往骚穴里顶了好几下，疯狂的碾着林在范的敏感点，松开了握住他的右手。林在范哭着尖叫了出来，积压许久的快感终于爆发，性器剧烈的抖动，马眼瓮张，腥浊的液体射的到处都是。

他哭的停不下来，第二次高潮后虚弱的身体经不住快感的来袭，没有停止的顶弄让他不断的狠绞着后穴，腰肢颤抖个不停，双手却还是勾着朴珍荣的背承着他的撞击。

身下包裹着阳器的湿热里一股热流涌了上来，肉穴绞得朴珍荣头皮发麻，掐着林在范的腰狠狠往里一顶，浓精灼热的喷发出来，一股一股得灌进了林在范的花田，他的小腹甚至有些微微鼓起。

 

“好胀…好喜欢被老公肏射……”

 

淫乱的交合处精液和肠液混在一起，粘稠的沾湿了朴珍荣的黑色的灌木丛，两人身上全是汗水，房间里弥漫着情欲的气息，林在范被打湿的头发粘在额前，鼻尖也冒着细密的薄汗。

 

后来他们在浴室又做了两次，朴珍荣抬着林在范的屁股在浴缸里狠狠操弄着他，骂着他又浪又贱不知廉耻，抽打着他的圆屁股，林在范屈服的一口一个老公地哭喊着，老公轻一点，老公好棒，快要爽晕过去了，要被老公操坏了…

他最后一次高潮的时候射出来的几乎是都透明的清液，双腿没力地耸下来，整张脸被汗水和泪水打湿得不成样子，双唇紧闭着，朴珍荣把他抱回了床上，又把手指插进了他已经被过度使用得红肿，根本合不拢的小穴，坏心地戳了戳，见林在范没什么反应。

 

可能是真被操晕过去了吧。

FIN.


End file.
